


untitled torn porn

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: TORN.





	untitled torn porn

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Ohkura’s frown reflects in the mirror. “Doesn’t this make me look fat?”

He holds in a breath as Ryo’s fingers graze his waist, tugging on the baggy part of his shirt to make it even. Ryo’s brow is furrowed in concentration, solely dedicated to making Ohkura’s outfit for their duet look perfect, because anyone who shares a stage with him must be perfect as well.

“Not fat,” he mumbles distractedly, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth just enough to be visible until he nods to himself and the touch disappears. “There.”

Ohkura’s so worked up that he doesn’t notice Ryo look up at him questioningly. “What?” Ryo says in a tone that would normally be annoyance, but the smirk on his face implies otherwise. “You don’t like it?”

“No, I like it,” Ohkura says quickly, surely, although his certainty doesn’t apply to what exactly he’s agreeing to. Then again, with the way the reason behind Ryo’s eyes drastically changes, he’s pretty sure he consents.

It only hurts a little as his back is shoved into the wall, a little more when Ryo’s hand grabs the back of his neck to pull him down, but it’s all negated by Ryo’s tongue flicking along his lips until they open with a gasp. Ryo’s fingers tangle in his hair under the hat while the other hand slides to his hip, pulling him closer while squishing him against the wall at the same time, but that’s okay because Ryo’s hard and wow so is he and the groan that escapes from his own lungs makes him even hotter.

Ryo’s not one to waste time and moves his hand to the front of Ohkura’s pants, cupping the cock-shaped bulge without messing up the rest of his clothes. After a very obvious nip to the lip, Ohkura regains control of his own hands and returns the favor, only he goes straight into Ryo’s pants and grabs him directly, feeling Ryo pulse against his skin and pushing even harder against Ryo’s touch in response.

A small “mmm” comes from Ryo that Ohkura feels in his toes, makes him stroke faster and squeeze harder until Ryo’s panting, moaning softly and shuddering in Ohkura’s hold, his own grip on Ohkura loosening in favor of his own pleasure. Ryo’s sucking on his tongue, promisingly, and Ohkura’s so fixated on the thought of that happening between his legs that he lets Ryo come, feels him fall apart by his own hand, takes pride in the way his name sounds in the midst of Ryo’s release.

Ohkura smirks proudly and waits, leaning back against the wall and biting his lip as he gently pushes down on Ryo’s shoulders, but Ryo jumps back and sorts his clothes. “No time, gotta go,” he says with a wink, looking down and back up with a sadistic spark in his eyes. “Don’t fuck up our song,” and he’s gone, leaving in a cloud of sex and cologne while Ohkura scoffs indignantly.

He looks in the mirror and shrugs, fixing his hat but leaving the rest where it is. It’s about time he squashes the rumor that Hina’s got the biggest in the band.

-FLIP-

Ryo’s surprised it takes Ohkura that long to find him – forty-five seconds is a really long time when they only have seven minutes before they have to be back on stage and that includes a costume change. “Took you long enough,” he mutters, his voice only squeaking a little as he’s pulled by the collar into the very back of the costume racks.

“Fuck,” Ohkura gasps, yanking Ryo’s shirt out of his pants and fumbling with buttons, “ _you_.”

“You’d like to,” Ryo comments, having a much greater task of removing all of Ohkura’s layers, but he’s a professional (at costume changes, not undressing his bandmates, at least not this one) and has him nude in another twenty seconds. Not his best time, but in his defense, he’s a little distracted.

Ohkura’s response is to grunt and fuse their mouths together, Ryo immediately tilting his head to accept the fierce kiss and only biting a little bit when he feels slick fingers between his legs. He wants to ask where the hell Ohkura got lube, but it _is_ their dressing room. He’s surprised it’s not sewn into their costumes.

Ohkura’s moaning before he even enters, but to his credit he goes slowly because Ryo tenses, trying his best to relax because he doesn’t uke often even though he deserves it a lot. Like now. It doesn’t help that Ohkura’s bigger than the others – Yoko that goddamn liar – and shoves all the way in with one thrust, although to his credit he waits a few seconds before moving. Sixteen to be exact.

Ryo’s lost count of how much time they have left, but nobody else has come in for a costume change yet so it’s at least three minutes. Ohkura seems to know this too, getting on with business before Ryo’s fully ready, and Ryo responds by raking his nails down Ohkura’s back since nothing’s coming out of his mouth but moans.

“You’re a spoiled ass, you know that?” Ohkura hisses, rolling his eyes before reaching between them to wrap his fingers around Ryo’s cock, quickly stoking it to full hardness and breathing a sigh of relief when Ryo’s body starts accepting him more easily.

“Brat,” Ryo manages to spit out, his hips rotating to meet Ohkura’s thrusts, only every other one because Ohkura fucks like a rabbit and Ryo’s brain can’t send signals that fast while in this state. “Tacch-”

Ohkura kisses him harder, Ryo’s nails sinking farther into his back as the door bangs open and someone checks the first costume rack for their next outfit. Ryo and Ohkura remain undiscovered, muting each other’s noises with their mouths until Ryo feels himself start to explode again and manages to warn Ohkura with a firm yank of the hair. He’s not sure if it’s that or his orgasm that sets Ohkura off, but Ohkura’s whole body shakes on top of his, through which a deep groan rumbles as Ohkura stills abruptly.

“Two minutes, fuckers!” Hina yells, chuckling at his stupid pun.

Ryo sighs gratefully. “We have plenty of time.”

On top of him, Ohkura’s already asleep.


End file.
